


travelling hearts

by baekkhyunb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 8 idiot boys, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, None of them do, Past Relationship(s), SeHo - Freeform, Slow Burn, emotionally constipated baekhyun, established xiuchen, it depends how i feel, jongdae is The Devil, kyungsoo doesnt know how to act, let them love you, past baekxing, platonic sebaek, very possibly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkhyunb/pseuds/baekkhyunb
Summary: byun baekhyun makes it his goal to never stay in one place for too long.until he meets kim jongdae and kim minseok, who change his outlook on life.





	1. introduction

byun baekhyun leads a life of what some would call luxury, but he doesn’t quite see it that way. 

never staying in one place for too long, he has yet to truly let himself belong somewhere. that is, until he meets kim jongdae and his long term boyfriend and starts to realise what he’s been denying himself ever since he left home.


	2. beginnings

baekhyun pressed the fingers of his right hand against the outside of his glass and looked around the room furtively. the whiskey left a condensation that was wetting his fingertips, and it was cold too. but the nonchalant pose he had going on made him look especially mysterious, so why ruin it? 

yixing was yet to arrive. it was a cold december night and this particular club seemed to have next to no heating, a major disappointment seen as baekhyun had gone all out in his outfit for tonight. he adjusted the thin shirt with his other hand and shifted in his seat at the bar, pulling his sleeves down underneath his blazer. if yixing still wasn’t here in ten minutes he would leave; it didn’t matter to baekhyun. 

the deep bass of the music seemed to flow through the floor and up the walls, moving as if it had intent, just one person to meet. baekhyun wasn’t listening to it. how could he?

he spun around as the doors opened and raised an eyebrow at the man that entered. his boyfriend shook his head, spattering the coat rack by the door with rain water and made his way over. 

“uh uh uh,” said baekhyun, turning back around once yixing was closer and leaning on the bar with his elbows. “you need to go and dry off before you come anywhere near me.”

yixing didn’t reply, instead sighing and squeezing baekhyun’s waist between his hands before walking away and towards the toilets to the left of the bar. baekhyun picked up the glass of whiskey and gulped it down, setting it on the bar carefully before nodding at the barman and standing up to move elsewhere. 

the dancefloor was pulsating with the music, and the heat from all the people was almost unbearable. removing his blazer, baekhyun grimaced at the sweat he could feel running down his neck. 

“why did i suggest coming here?” he muttered under his breath. 

“maybe because you love to act up on the dancefloor and push me to my limits,” whispered a voice behind him, and baekhyun pivoted on his heels to find yixing standing in front of him. 

his hair was still damp, but that could be ignored, for the silk shirt tucked into the tight as sin black skinny jeans that baekhyun loved was definitely taking up residence in his mind. he ran his dainty fingers down the shirt, lightly pressing down against yixing’s stomach before finally reaching the belt loops of his jeans and hooking his fingers in. he pulled yixing’s body towards him and smirked, cocking his head to one side. 

“shall we get started then?” 

-

baekhyun furrowed his chin further into the scarf that was wrapped around his neck as he pushed through the crowds. he hated the holiday season, always had and probably always would. the garish lights filled his vision so he kept his head down in a bid to avoid them. yixing had always loved christmas, despite baekhyun’s best efforts to keep everything to a minimum. 

his eyes began to well but he furiously blinked and shook his head. he was almost at his flat. there he could do what he wanted but in the crowded streets of seoul it simply wasn’t correct. 

he’d moved back to korea after 6 years of travelling around the globe and decided to place himself in the heart of seoul. being back in his own country was nice, if not a bit nostalgic, and it had taken him most of the one week he’d been back to fit back in to the bustling noise of the capital city. his last experience of one must have been london, where he first moved to after leaving gyeonggi-do. 

his life has been a rollercoaster for sure, riding on the money his parents left him for as long as he could until it all came crashing down around him while in china. but that was a story for another time. 

he had an alright job (thank goodness they accepted him) at a local kindergarten where he helps out teaching chinese. his years of studying and then living with yixing paid off somehow, as he suspected they would. and even though he was trying to forget yixing, arriving back to the apartment to his puppy mongryong was a harsh reminder of what he used to have. 

baekhyun pushed open the door of his building and bowed his head to the man at the desk before rushing up the stairs to the second floor. if he was fast enough he could avoid- 

“kim jongin i have told you so many times to just wear your shoes how they are meant to be worn.”

“but hyuuuung, it takes too much time to put them on properly, and this is a lot more comfortable!”

baekhyun sighed and stopped in his place, accepting his fate. he was about to meet the neighbours he had been so expertly avoiding for the past week. 

he finished climbing the last couple of stairs and kept his head down until he was right next to the two men - who were standing in their doorway but also in his way so he couldn’t squeeze past and get to his own apartment. perfect, really. 

he raised his head and smiled brightly at his neighbours. “excuse me, i hate to intrude but, if you don’t mind, i need to get into my flat so…” 

a tall man, much taller than baekhyun looked down at him in confusion until a smaller man in the doorway elbowed him in the ribs. he gave a grunt of pain and a very offended look to his counterpart and baekhyun tried not to smile. the elbow jabber sighed and raised his hand. 

“i’m do kyungsoo, this is my friend kim jongin,” he said. “you must be our new neighbour, i’m so sorry we haven’t managed to meet you before today.”

baekhyun grinned and let a twinkle fill his eye as he shook kyungsoo’s hand. he seemed like a very well put together person, a contrast to the young man stood next to him in tracksuits and converse that he hadn’t quite managed to put his feet into correctly. they made an interesting pair, and baekhyun was second guessing the ‘friend’ part of their relationship. 

“ah, it’s lovely to meet you both, my name’s byun baekhyun,” he said. “i did only move in last week, but i am sorry for not coming to introduce myself. sorting out my job and all of that has been very difficult.”

“if we can help you then let us know,” kyungsoo suggested, and he shut and locked his door before stepping to the side behind jongin and starting to poke him in the back. “but we have places to be, so until next time. we should meet for lunch and a proper introduction soon.”

“that sounds fun! have a good time out!” baekhyun gave a large smile and waved them off before darting inside his flat and resting back against the door. 

the last thing baekhyun needed was friends. he wouldn’t be here for long, 6 months at the most. he couldn’t afford to make connections and then leave them behind. 

leaving xing behind had torn his heart out and stomped on it (multiple times). it wasn’t going to happen again. 

to ensure it he had even asked the landlord of the flat to kick him out after 6 months, no matter what baekhyun said or did. he must not be swayed, baekhyun had to leave when his lease was up. no renewal, no nothing. 

baekhyun had left korea when he was 22, after his parents had died. he’d finished his course in university studying chinese and his parents had left him quite the fortune from their jobs as lawyers, but it was simply too much to stay in the country. being friends with language majors meant he was pretty capable in a lot of languages so he could go anywhere; he chose london. 

ever since he’s been travelling, moving somewhere and building a life only to vanish after a certain amount of time. he had never let himself be convinced by the people he befriended or even had relationships with because he knew he had to leave. without his parents he felt he had no purpose, no sense of direction with anything. coming back to korea was a way of getting back on his feet (yixing had almost gotten him to stay in china and that could not happen with anyone again). 

he had to stay strong. 

he had to keep away, from commitment and love and everything else. he had nothing to share with anyone anyway, so why bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been so long in the works :’( i’m sorry, but my exams really took over!! and i’m gonna be very busy over christmas as its my birthday today, and christmas is in two days and i’m visiting a lot of family so not much time for writing :( either way, i hope this was an ok chapter!! see u soon

**Author's Note:**

> thank u !! bookmark this or whatever to stay updated for the next chapter but it may be a while... this will be a backburner project for me throughout my exam period and afterwards too :)


End file.
